Unitl Next Time
by Garrus hidden love
Summary: One-shot set after the events of my last story Trapped Together Paring: OptimusxKnockout Slash don't like don't read


World: Transformers Prime

Paring: OptimusxKnockout

One-shot set after the events of Trapped Together

Until Next Time

The Autobot leader traveled along the dirt road. Night fall had come and he was busy making his way to the rondevu point. This time they were meeting in a junk yard. His spark began to skip beats as he was approaching. He knew he would be there already.

He increased his speed, his engine roaring loudly as he quickened his pace. He felt kindy of funny doing feeling as if he was a sparkling, seeking out of his room after his parents told him to go to bed. Part of him of course felt guilty about lying to his friends all the time but they wouldn't understand. None of them would.

How can they understand. That the Prime, leader of the Autobots was in love with a Decepticon. The medic Knockout, who in one occasion did injury him greatly but ever since that time they were trapped together. They fell in love and they been meeting in secret. A different location ever time. They would just enjoy each other company before they had to part ways again.

Optimus sort of enjoyed doing this to. There was a bit of excitement seeking out and to meet up with his love. Maybe it

was wrong of him to think this way but as Knockout did point out time. He did like bad boys and sometimes he liked acting like one himself.

He pulled over to the junk yard. Massive piles of old cars and old machinery were scattered all over. He transformed quickly and walked in, moving his hips side to side like he always does.

"Knockout!" He called. So far there wasn't any sign of him. He checked his readings again. Yes he was here but where could he be?

"Ohhh...I do love the way you walk". The voice he knew all too well said.

Optimus smiled and turned around and looked at the direction of where the voice came from. Knockout, the red eyed beauty was sitting on top one of the junk piles. He smirked at the Prime before he suddenly leaped off towards Optimus.

The Prime was caught off guard and Knockout landed on him. They crashed against one of the piles and the old cars and equipment scattered around the ground.

"Knockout! You...mfffmm!" He didn't get a chance to answer before those delicious lips were pressed against his. Knockout had his legs wrapped around the Prime's blue hips and pressed his body against his.

Optimus fell into the kiss. His optics off lined in seconds. He wanted to focus on the kiss. His large servo reached around and grabbed hold on Knockout fine and perfect red aft. The medic gave laugh and even jumped a little when his Prime squeezed him. "Sorry for scaring you Sweet Rims but you know me I couldn't resit".

"I do but warn me next time". He learned forward and began moving his tongue against Knockout's white pointy elf like ears. The red mech gasped and gave a cry when he did that. "Ahh! Prime there sensitive!"

Optimus optics just lit up enjoying his reaction. He continued to lick one of them as his servo caressed his hip. The red medic pressed his lips once more into his beautiful Prime. He slipped his tongue inside and then they began fighting for dominance but Knockout planned to win this one.

His servos stroked Optimus chest plate moving one finger along the window glass. Tickling him a little. While his other servo reached down and began to affectionally rub his crotch panel. The Prime moaned his mouth opened alittle wider and Knockout won this round. He dominated Optimus mouth.

Knockout then felt his Prime move his legs apart allowing his crotch and port to be exposed more. The red medic grinned as he pulled away. "Hmm...does the big bad Prime want me?"

"If I recall your the bad one and I'm the good one"

"Yeah nice try Sweet Rims, I know your a bad boy". He kissed him and Knockout slipped off his own crotch panel and then his prime's.

"Arghh...Knockout". He panted as he felt Knockout servos tend to his already hard shaft that stood up like a tower.

The medic gentle began to gentle rub him now again and again. Optimus shivered his systems heating up quickly. As knockout was touching him he also began licking the prime neck wires making the large mech shudder against him.

Optimus always loved how Knockout touched him. It was always with a gentle touch or gesture of fondness, tenderness and love. He let out a small cry of surprise and enjoyment as he found that knockout sat down on his erect Shaft.

The medic smiled at him. Now he moved his arms above his helm and started riding his Prime. He moved back and forth gentle and moaning as he did.

"Oh Optimus! Mmm my bad boy". He licked his own lips as he moved against him. He felt the Prime shaft hitting his most sensitive spot.

Optimus exhaled as Knockout quickened his pace. He now sat up and kissed Knockout again. He started moving his hips against him in time with this thrusts. Optimus began licking his pointed ears again, as his servo rubbed his chest and headlights flashed alittle now. Optimus laughed when that happened. Knockout seemed to do that whenever he was excited.

Knockout white cheeks began shine red now blushing as began to bounce on the prime shaft. Optimus cried out again feeling him hit a sensitive spot on his shaft. "Ahhhhhhmmm!Knockout!Hmmm right there!"

The two continued there love making for sometime. There overload cries were heard in the dead of night. Humans nearby were scared out of there minds.. They heard there screams and ran away out of fear.

After finishing the two love bots were now cuddling each other as the lay against one of the junk piles. Optimus kissed Knockout cheek sweetly and held his love close to him. "Hmmm that was good"

"Only the best for my Prime" Knockout smiled at him and rested his helm on Optimus chest plate.

Optimus gentle stroked his back gentle. He wanted to stay this way forever but they both knew they couldn' would soon have to leave and return to both there bases. Optimus always hated that part and missed Knockout terribly during the days they were apart but he was careful not to give anything away to the others. He didn't want Ratchet or the others asking what was wrong.

"I'll miss you too Prime" Knockout spoke softly.

The Autobot leader looked down at him. Knockout was cuddled against him tightly. He didn't want to let him go but he had to.

"I love you Knockout".

"I know you do". Knockout said as he looked up at him.

Optimus gave a warm smile and rubbed one of his fingers gentle against Knockout cheek. "Until next time then".

"Yeah...". He took his servo in his and kissed it. "Until next time my love".

The End


End file.
